An Unforgettable Summer
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: I changed the title! Keep an eye out for the sequel! Living at the Headquarters wasn't ginny's idea of summer vacation. No one to talk to, annoying brothers. Not to mention Harry, who everyone considers family, but Ginny. takes place during OOP.
1. Stupid bloody headquarters!

Monday, July 6th

Stupid bloody Headquarters!

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I haven't wrote in you in ages.

Five years to be exact. Life was so perfect when I was nine, too bad that didn't last.

Now I'm fourteen years old living in hell. And whose fault is that? Come on now take a guess? Green eyes, lightning bolt scar? Ha! we have a winner! Harry bloody broom up his arse Potter! I was supposed to be over at Bridget's eating nine hundred and nine enchanted frogs until we puked! But do _I_ get to do what _I_ want? Oh no! Because we have to go into hiding to be safe from the stupid death eaters! All because my idiot brother had to become friends with scarhead! Honestly, if Ron and Harry never met my life would be _perfect_. For example; Harry wouldn't see me as just Ron's little sister, I'd actually be known as _Ginny_. What a shocker, I have an identity! Also, I would have never gotten the retched diary in my first year, that would have saved me a good lot of nightmares. Not to mention I would have been spared from that _horrid_ butter dish incident, how embarrassing.

Seriously, I really enjoyed my lovely child hood years of worshipping Harry from afar. _Ah yes_, that was nice. But now its like he's part of the family! He's _everywhere_ I turn! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be sitting at the kitchen table when all the sudden your mother blurts out how she picked up your "_lady items_" for you? Ha! Like that's subtle! Oh, or how about when she ask you to bring down your laundry for a wash and starts separating them out in front of _everyone_?! I have personal clothes in there! Harry's sitting right there! Like I want him knowing what's under my clothes!

Somehow, _though I'm not really sure how_, I will avoid Harry the rest of this summer. I may no longer have a house, I may no longer have my own room, But I still have my dignity gosh dangit and I refuse to lose that too!

"Ginny dinner's ready!" Oh Mom's calling, I bet Harry's already here. I wonder if Mom will let me eat in my room. Hey, I'm I pretty good persuader. All I have to do is give Dad Those big innocent little girl eyes and freedom here we come!

"Ginny!"

"Coming," jeesh she's pushing. Sigh, why must these stairs be so long. Hey why is the floor drenched in water? "Woah, Ahhhhhhh! Ouch, What the bloody..ahh!" Oh great, just great! I think my _dignity_ just fell down the stairs.


	2. Scarhead

Still July 6th

Hiding in my substitute room

Well, last time I left you I was falling at high speed down the stairs. Apparently the twins flooded the bathroom while doing a _toilet_ experiment. Mum didn't even bother asking exactly what they were doing with the toilet water. Frankly I doubt to think anyone wants to know what they were doing with the bloody toilet water. She just made them _apologize_ to me. Ha! Like they meant a word of it! Those prats better sleep with there eyes open. Revenge is on its way! They thought the idea of me flying down the stairs in toilet water was rather amusing. Well we'll see how amusing they think it is when they wake up to find their dress robes all pink!! Muhahaha!

Ahem. Anyway, you are probably curious as to exactly _what_ happened after I fell down the stairs. Well as it turns, out I was _right _about Harry already being here. You might say that I _bumped_ into him on the way down. And I don't mean _bump _as in that cute thing you always see in those cheesy muggle movies where the girl bumps into just the right guy at some random place and ends up spending the rest of her life with him. _Oh no_, I mean bump as in Falling flat on your face while falling down a flight of stairs into the golden trio causing them to slip into toilet water with all of their luggage causing me to blush like an idiot because _once again _I've embarrassed myself.

"Oh Ginny are you alright?"

"Is _she_ alright? She's the one that caused us to fall!"

"Oh shush it Ron, I'm sure it was an accident!" I blink furiously trying to get the toilet water out of my eyes as Hermione helps to my feet again. "I think she's a hit her head, she looks a tad confused"

"I hit my head and you don't here me complaining."

"Ron!" I attempt to shoot my hardest glare at Ron, though it was rather hard considering there were three of him. I blink A little more so my eyes can go back into focus.

"This is great! For once I didn't humiliate myself in front of scarhead!" _I can't believe I said that outloud!_ Ron gives me a confused look and starts laughing his bum off."

"What?" I ask annoyed. Hermione looks at me sympathetically.

"Actually Ginny, Harry's the one you're leaning on right now." I turn to the side of me to find Harry Looking a little embarrassed, but quickly regaining himself with a smirk.

"Scarhead? Is that really what you think of me Ginevar?"(A/N: Sorry if that's not how you spell her name) I blushed like an idiot, shoving Harry of me.

"Oh oh, What is this my dear sweet sister of mine?" I gasped at what Ron was holding. I completely forgot about my journal!

"Give it back Ron, It's none of your business what it is." He grins annoyingly,

"Oh But Ginevar I think it is. After all I am an Older brother and It's my duty to know what goes on in your life." Ron goes to open it up, but Hermione is already muttering a spell. I assumed it would just make the pages blank, but to my pleasure it started screeching madly scaring the pants off Ron.

"Honestly Ron, I figured you'd have more respect for your sister's privacy! Your So thick headed sometimes!"

"I'd rather be thick headed than a Know-It-All!"

"Ronald Weasley I hope you realize I have the ability to turn you into a coffee cup!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry rolls his eyes brushing past me up the stairs.

"By the way Gin, thanks for getting me drenched in toilet water, just what I needed today."

"Prat," I mutter under my breath, "It was an accident." I nudge Hermione to try to get her attention, but she was completely focused on lashing Ron's eyes out. When things like this happen, there's only one thing to do. "Mum!!!!"


	3. Gits, toilet water, frenemies, and harry

Still July 6th

Hiding in substitute room(continued)

"Mum!!" dishes start crashing in the kitchen. "Mum!!!" I hear her footsteps rampaging towards me. I probably gave her the idea that I was being murdered by death eaters or something. _Hm_, maybe screaming at the top of my lungs wasn't the best way of dealing with this situation..

"Sweet Merlin," she exclaims sounded a bit exhausted, "I was in the middle of serving dinner dear are you okay?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

" Oh Ginny you're soaked."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Mum me a look warning me to watch it. Then her eyes focus on Ron and Hermione who still arguing their heads off.

"Ron."

"And further more Hermione.."

"Ron!"

"You can do whatever the bloody hell you want with Krum, but don't come crying to me when you found out the pathetic pig is using you!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What?" Ron asks annoying turning to face a very red version of mum. "Oh mum, I..uh..didn't see you there."

"Ronald Weasley I don't know where you heard such language but I don't want it to be spoken under my roof!"

"Well technically its not your.." Hermione sent a sharp nudge in Ron's side warning him not to go further. It's like one minute there enemies the next there best friends! Sigh, I'll _never_ understand those two. Mum inhales a deep breath before continuing,

"What in world happened? Why are you all covered in water?"

"Ask the cluts over there, she knocked us down." Hermione shoves Ron With a lot more force than she did two seconds ago. See? One minute friends, next minute enemies. They're Frenemies! Okay that sounded better in head.

"What Ron is trying to say is that Ginny slipped in the water on top of the staircase colliding into us on her way down. Somebody must've flooded the upstairs bathroom."

I smirked knowingly, "Well I wonder who _that_ could've been." Mum started huffing up the dripping staircase with me and the "frenemies" right behind her. I must saying it was a rather funny sight, Mum stampeding up the stairs. Her clothes were getting drenched like the rest of ours. As we made our way to the bathroom I noticed Harry standing in the one the door ways with a slightly amused look on his face already changed into dry clothes. Well they were dry until Mum marched passed him.

"Fred, George! Open up!" She screams while pounding on the door.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea mum." Fred, or was it George, said. Well actually gargled, It was like he spoke through water. That _can't_ be a good sign.

"You see, we sort of.."

"Might have.."

"Accidentally.."

"Flooded the Loo."

"You flooded the whole top floor! Now open this door!" Ha! Mum made a rhyme.

"Well if you.."

"Say so." You know that finishing each other sentence thing really can get annoying.

Anyway the next thing that happened was horrid. When the twins open the door it was like some big ocean wave started coming at us. The next thing I knew we were back down stairs and I was on top of Harry blushing like an idiot.'

"Sorry, " I mutter pulling myself off him.

"It's fine," He replied looking a bit flustered himself, probably from the fall. Mum was standing next to me looking like she was about to pounce on the twins. I think she'd kill them if she didn't give birth to them.

"Boys," She said calmly, "apologize to Ginny."

"We're sorry," She better not have bought that.

"And Harry and Ron"

"We're sorry," Hello?! did she not see the smirks? They think its funny!

"And Hermione."

"We're sorry Hermy." Hermy? okay that's just pathetic.

"Okay.."

"What? But Mum!" She shot her finger at me.

"Ginny, I have a dinner to serve, next time you need help call your father." She glared at the twins before returning back to the kitchen.

"So, it was little Ginny Poo who got Mum," George, or was it Fred said.

"You two!" I stated glaring at them, "are beyond dead. All I wanted was to get something to eat rush back upstairs and live in this stupid house in peace, but you gits just had to ruin that didn't you!"

" Yes pretty much."

"She catches on quick doesn't she Fred?"

Ron laughed, "She's just upset cause she couldn't avoid Harry."

"I gapped at him, "How did you know.."

"You've been attempting to avoid him since the summer after you're first year Ginny, the whole world knows." I look over at Harry who's pretending to be interested in the floor."

"Oh, um I think dinner's ready now," Harry stutters, "I'm just going to go, you know.."

"Eat?" The twins asked amused.

"Yeah, that. Ron, Hermione, you coming?"

" Of course, come on Ron.:"

Ron looks over at me before leaving, "Well that whole scenario killed about an hour, and to think I was actually planning on doing homework, thanks," He smirks, "_Ginny Poo_."

I make a crude face at him as he turned around. Yes, I know, I'm _so_ mature.

"So," Fred , or George says," Little Gin Gin still has a crush on Harry now do we?"

"No!" I reply defensive. "I was avoiding him because.."

"Yes.."

"Because.."

"We're waiting.."

"I think he smells." I'm and idiot.

Fred and George burst out laughing. "That's a good one eh George?"

"Hilarious brother."

"Ha! See you at dinner Ginny." They say while walking away. _Oh no they won't, _I think while dashing up the stairs into me and Hermione's room.

Sigh, I miss home.

It's rather sad, I could be writing to one of my friends, yet I chose book.

(A/N:please review! I'll give you a cookie!)


	4. Revenge

July 7th

Bedroom and its early..very early

Well I have succeeded in completely starving myself. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but seriously, I am hungry.

Hermione apologized for not bringing me food last night, said she was a little distracted. At first a thought she was probably too busy gazing at my loaf of a brother, but aparently she was being scolded by Dumbledore. Ha! I'd pay to see that!

Anyway it was something about magic outside school grounds, please like Hermione would ever do that! I think Dumbledore had a bit too much Fire Whiskey..

Gasp, oh no.

The screeching diary! She cast a spell on you when Ron was about to read what I wrote! And I didn't even remember when she told me. Great now I feel Horrible.

Not to mention, it puts a pretty big flaw in my plan. The only reason I'm up right now was so I could brew up a potion to turn the twins dress robes pink.

well this sucks.

Aha!! Dad has loads of muggle junk in the storage room (he said he couldn't bare to leave it behind at the burrow. A bit obsessive really..) All I have to do is find that coloring stuff to turn the twins clothes pink! Then I'll take a picture of them and blackmail them to be my slaves!! Muhaha!!

Still July 7th

Locked in Room, Going on 5 am now..

I am Ginny Weasley, and sadly, I am sulky.

I never sulk. never.

I may be sad at times, but I never sulk.

But honestly who knew muggle items good be so dangerous!! The bloody thing almost ate my head off!!

Oh well you're probably wondering what exactly this is about..

Well It involves Harry, A mad paper shredder, the twins, Sirius, and lots of pink dye...

(A/n: sorry I wanted to keep writing but it's like 2 in the morning! and I have to be up early tomarrow. next chapter will be soon!)


	5. sqeaking ducks & the papershredder

_Well It involves Harry, A mad paper shredder, Sirius, and lots of pink dye..._

Lets go back shall we..

A couple hours earlier

I hurriedly got out of my bed being careful not to wake up Hermione. She's such a party pooper! She would try to convince me to be the bigger person and whatnot. Ha! I'm 5'2" I couldn't be the bigger person if I had 4" heels on!

"Aw, Ron you're so sweet." I stopped dead in my tracks only an inch from the door. This was _sickening._ "Ron, stop that tickles." Oh sweet Merlin I think I'm going to puke. Hermione was dreaming about my _brother_. My dimwitted no brain brother! "Oh Ron."

"Ew," That's it I can't listen anymore. I dash outside closing the door behind me. I almost hope they don't ever get together. I know it sounds selfish, but Ron and Hermione being all googly eyed over each other is the last thing I ever want to witnessed.

Now to the storage room! I quietly tiptoed down the stairs towards my destination. Good thing Mum and Dad's bedroom is so far away. Mum has some weird paranormal 6th sense thing where she can tell if any one of her children pass by her room. That's mainly why I never got away with last years plan of putting a live tarantula(sp) on Ron's pillow while he was sleeping.

Anyway, when I finally got to the room with all muggle supplies I began to panic 'cause I heard noises in one of rooms that followed. I calmed down a little after I recognized that it was just Sirius talking to who I assumed to be Professor Lupin. I quietly nudged the door open and carefully snuck in the room. I was so excited, until I actually began to take a look around.

Muggle objects were thrown _everywhere!_ It was maddness! I didn't know what most of it even was! The strangest part though, was the fact that my dad had an _entire box_ filled with nothing but rubber ducks. I'll never understand why he's so fascinated with them. They really serve no purpose at all. The first time he showed me one I thought it was some weird joke I didn't get. The things squeak for crying out loud!! I rolled my eyes at the memory of my dad shoving a squeaking duck in my face as I took a closer look at my surroundings. If I did this calmly being careful not to break anything this just might take 'til noon. I _didn't_ have 'til noon.

I madly starting searching through everything. Random objects were flying everywhere until I found the dye. Took me probably about 15 minutes top and I even remained quiet enough not to draw any attention.

"Oh yeah," I whisper to myself, "I'm super witch." I smiled as I was getting ready to abandon the trashed room when I tripped. And you know what I tripped over? A bloody rubber squeaky evil duck. I hate those things.

"Ouch," I muttered managing to keep my voice down. I sighed, "oh no", I dropped the stupid dye. Then tossing the toy aside, desperately I began searching the wooden floor, with my hair lightly falling around my face. I couldn't see it anywhere. Then finally, I caught sight of it near some big box looking thing. Overjoyed I crawled near the bottle leaning over to pick it up when...

"Ahh!!" The weird box thing started eating, and I do mean EATING, my beautiful hair! Completely forgetting to try and keep quiet I started screaming frantically tugging on the strands of hair. "Give me back my hair!!" And of course, just when I thought things couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, my kicking foot knocked over the large bottle of dye which was now soaking into my clothes. "Nooo!" I began to wine. This could not be happing. I was so caught up in my hair and the pink dye running over myself that I failed to hear the door open.

"Ginny?" Oh no, I know that voice. Grunting slightly I turned around, still tugging on my hair, to see a very shocked Harry and Sirius.

"oh, uh, Hi Harry fancy meeting you here eh?"

"Gin you..you're pink a..and your hair..it's in a paper shedder." I tilted my head slightly.

"My hair is not paper Harry." Sirius starts to chuckle waving his wand freeing me from my awkward state. I immediately looked relieved.

"Thank you _so _much."

"Um, I wouldn't really thank me yet." My eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Harry starts to look nervous.

"Gin lets go down in the kitchen, We'll try to get the pink off of you."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Now, now Ginny it's not that bad." Sirius answered while helping me up, "lets go to the kitchen like Harry suggested an we'll fix it." I started getting nervous.

"fix what?'' I asked, but they both just pretended not to hear me. As we made are way to the kitchen I almost went over to the hallway mirror, but decided against it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what I looked like, after all I was already embarrassed enough with out knowing. When Sirius pushed open the door to the kitchen he politely asked me to sit down and told Harry to go wet a rag to get the pink of my legs. I felt sort of awkward as Sirius was being so nice to me. I heard so many stories about how he was this terrible man that I honestly was still frightened of him even though I knew none of it was true.

"So," He says while taking a sit in front of me, "What exactly was your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Well, you weren't planning on dying yourself pink were you?" He looks at me thoughtfully. I blush feeling like an idiot all over again.

"Oh, well no, not exactly." He nods for me to continue. I pause for a second.

"You see it was supposed to be for Fred and George." Sirius leans back in his chair.

"Ah, the twins." He glances over at Harry as he hands me the rag, "Quite a pair aren't they?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a pair of good for nothing prats." Harry laughs a little.

"I see." Sirius nods. He then abruptly gets up and starts rummaging trough a drawer pulling out a pair scissors. My eyes widen.

"What are those for?" I ask panicking. He raises his eyebrows.

"You want you hair to be even don't you?" Before I can even answer he already begun cutting my hair. I grip the chair tightly until he's done.

"how does it look?" I ask, though I'm not sure I want the answer.

"It looks fine, really." Harry said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking at Sirius. He starts making some weird face expression at me.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." Harry laughs. I glance down examining the strands. My hair was now just a bit below my shoulders.

"Do you know who you remind me of Ginny?" Sirius ask while sitting back down.

"No." I say meekly.

"Lily." He said simply. Harry looks at me in then back at Sirius."

"She does?"

"I do?" I say shocked.

"Defiantly." He pauses," You see she was always trying to pull pranks on her sister Petunia. Quite funny really." Harry smiles instantly. I know he's not to found of his aunt.

"And," Sirius adds, "She was always a cluts." I blush. I hated being referred to as a cluts.

"Oh, well thanks." I say after a couple moments. Sirius yawns.

"Yes well I'm going to go to sleep Harry. I did enjoy our talk we had earlier," He glances over at me before standing, "I think you can keep her company now Harry. She may need some help getting all the pink off her legs," he laughs. "Ah yes, _just like_ Lily," he sighs. "See you two at breakfast," He smles while walking out the door.

I looked down at my legs knowing that I was blushing. I never really talk to Harry and this was my chance. Too bad I had absolutley _no_ clue waht to say.

**(A/N: you know what's sad, that paper shredder thing happened to me. Only I was looking for a pencil.) Will write more soon! Harry and Ginny moment in next chapter so don't kill me yet!)**


	6. Anything but family

_I looked down at my legs knowing that I was blushing. I never really talk to Harry and this was my chance. Too bad I had absolutely no clue what to say._

So, since I had no clue what to say I guess I wont say anything. Ha! I'm a genius! Pleased with my geniousness..es..thats not a word is it? Oh well. I started scrubbing at my legs furiously with the wet rag Harry gave to me what seems like _hours_ ago. The pink was sort of coming off, but it was leaving a blotchy red color. I stoped suddenly. _poke. _Oh! Bloody Hell that hurt!

"Ginny" But hey no pain, no gain right?

"Ginny" Must avoided conversation! Scrub harder!! Harry starts nudging my side. Stupid scarhead, can't he see I'm busy.

"Hello!" he starts waving his hand in my face. Apparently he's not aware the ignoring concept. Gasp, he just took my rag!

"Hey!" stupid git I was using that! Uh oh, the pain's catching up to me. Sigh, I need to come up with ways to distract myself that _aren't_ harmful to my body.

"Don't you _hey_ me, you were a centimeter from rubbing all your skin off! Look at you're leg it's practically bleeding!" I stubbornly glance down at my leg. And he was right..but I wasn't going to tell him that..

"It was not! It doesn't even hurt see.." I poke my leg repeatedly. _Ouch._

"Ginny you're being downright ridicules." _Ouch_

"Ginny stop." _Ouch_

"_Ginny Stop." _I mimic him. What?! It was the perfectly mature thing to do. And again.._ouch_. He grabs my hand to stop me from causing myself any more pain. Now you'd figure I'd just use my other hand to poke myself repeatedly. But I didn't. It was like my mind turned into mush, and I had absolutely no control over anything. In other words I did what Hermione and Ron do in my nightmares.

I went all _googly_ eyed on Harry. I also seemed to lose any reasonable thinking, because the next words that came out of my mouth were defiantly supposed to remaine in my thoughts.

"I wish you'd do that more often. Our fingers fit together perfectly you know." My eyes widened in horror. Harry turns flushed, but doesn't let go.

"Wh.._What_?"

"Uh.." yeah I was wondering that myself. _Hm_, maybe if I just play it cool start laughing, pretend it was a joke. Yeah, that'll work! "uh.." But first I need to gain control of my mouth again. Say something!! "Um.." Hey at least it was a different word this time. "The..the pink." Harry looks at me confused. "It's still on my legs." He still looked confused. "Sirius wanted you to help me get it off _right_?" Just play along, change the subject you green-eyed prat!

"Yeah, sure, I guess" He let go of my hand. I reluctantly forced myself not to look upset that he did so. Avoiding my eyes he picks up the rag and started rubbing my legs, being careful not to touch the red spots.

"You really hurt yourself you know? You need to be more careful, and I'm not just talking about the rag. When Sirius and I heard you scream we thought you were being attacked by Death Eaters or something."

"Sorry," I said barely above a whisper. I was still slightly embarrassed about what I said. Harry looks up meeting my gaze.

"Did you dye your face pink too?" okay maybe I was a little more than slightly embarrassed..

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You're Blushing," he laughs. I made him laugh!! Not that I care or anything. Where would you get that idea? I blushed more as he was still staring at me. He again laughs, but I guess that's not really a good thing since he was laughing at_ me._

"Stop!" I say shoving his arm, "You're making it worse!" He smiles his cute, adorable boy-who-lived smile. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"I shouldn't make you blush though should I?" He says flatly. I tilt my head confused. "You shouldn't get embarrassed in front of me."

"I get embarrassed in front of everybody Harry." _Liar! _my mind screams at me. But I ignore it. If that's even possible.. Seriously, can you ignore you're own thoughts?

"You don't get embarrassed in front of you're brothers." I narrow my eyes at him.

"What are you implying?" I asked daring him to answer.

"Well.." He continues not noticing the tension, "We're like family you know? So There's really no need to get embarrassed in front of me." He glances up at my blank face. _Way_ too many emotions were going through me to show any _one_ emotion. " We're like siblings really, I mean I've been coming over here every summer since after my second year." It takes me I few seconds to register what he was saying. Eventually my thoughts catch up with me.

"Family?" He nods his head stupidly

"Yeah."

"Siblings?" I ask appalled. He again nods his head. What an idiot! My face started turning red, but it defiantly wasn't from blushing this time.

"Harry James Potter, You are the farthest thing from family to me!" I glowered at him. "And yes, I am sodding aware that you've been coming over here every bloody summer since I started Howgwarts! Do you know why I'm aware?" He stood there shaking his head dumbfounded. "Because you idiot I've been dreading every moment of it!" He still stared dumbfounded. I sighed, " The fact is Harry that you are not family to me and you never will be. I just wish you and Ron never met because then I wouldn't have to even be here right now!" I took a deep breath before continuing, " This is all _your_ fault Harry, we're going into hiding because of _you_." His mouth dropped, lost for words. I knew I was hurting him but I couldn't stop. Tears shinned in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. "You never thought about what would happen because you started befriending _my_ family. Harry we're being targeted by Death Eaters!" This time it was Harry's turn to look angry.

"You think I really don't think about that? Ginny I think about it everyday!" His voice softens, "I didn't intend for this to happen, I didn't want to put your family in danger." I look at him pathetically. I kept too much inside and now I was taking it all out on Harry.

"But you did Harry, you did." I'm sobbing now, " I still have nightmares about it you know, that day in the chamber." Harry looks weak his face falling. "That Diary shouldn't have been put in my cart Harry, There were a hundred other eleven year old girls at Hogwarts and out of all of them Lucius chose me," I laughed bitterly, " I wonder why?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, " There were also a hundred other eleven year old boys on the Hogwarts express," I pause meekly, "Why'd you have to choose my brother?" Harry looked away from me, he looked like he was about to cry as well. Suddenly there were footsteps. Fred and George came into view as they entered the kitchen. They were discussing something or another. Then Fred, or perhaps it was Gorge glanced over at me. The other looked over too. Their brows furrowed.

"What the bloody hell happened?" They asked together. I furiously started wiping my tears away before answering.

"Just a _sibling_ row right Harry?" He refused to meet my gaze stairing at the ground. The doors burst open again as Mum walked in.

"Ginny" she says surprised, "What are you doing up so early dear?" I forced myself to smile as I answered.

"Sorry Mum, I was just got a tad hungry due to skipping dinner last night and thought I'd get a snack," I look back over to Harry bitterly, "But suddenly I lost my appetite." I said coldly. Then with out another word I dashed out of the kitchen and retreated up the stairs. Where I am now sulking.

(**A/N: I really liked this chapter. Shows another side of Ginny. Well tell me what you think! Oh, and I may not be able to write another chapter for a while, I'm leaving Wednesday and wont be back home 'til Saturday. But I'll try to write soon!)**


	7. Me? apologize? pshh

**I got my computer fixed! I'm so happy!!**

**Now to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Piper****---Sorry that you didn't like how Ginny reacted. You should know**** that a lot of the things I had Ginny say wasn't how she really felt. She never gets the chance to express herself to anyone about everything that's happen with her and her family the past couple of years. Harry just triggered all of the anger she had inside and she took it all out on Harry.**

**Hptrump****---Harry hasn't developed any strong feelings for Ginny **_**yet**_**. So It's not going to be very romantic at this part of the story.**

**Marianaradcliffe****---Thanks for your reviews :) I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. **

**Secretworld****---You secretly rock! Thanks for the reviews**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso****---You're awesome as usual. By the way I love your profile.**

**Lemonwedges4****---Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading:D**

**Lolululaladidah****---Ha! your name rocks! Thanks for the review.**

**Someone---Thanks for the reviews. I'm pretty sure you left me two reviews. Unless you're two different someones. In that case thanks for the _review. _lol**

**Now on with the Story!**

July 7th

Going on nine in the morning

Well I got a grand total of two hours of sleep. Would've been four, but I had an _extremely _hard time trying to go to sleep. Wonder why?

"Why? Ginny you know perfectly well why!" Hermione huffs over my shoulder. So much for privacy. I turn around only to find her glairing at me.

"Whatever happened to respecting my privacy?" I ask dully.

"You have to give respect to earn it." Oh great I feel a lecture coming.

"When have I ever disrespected you?"

"It's not me I'm talking about. it's Harry." I look at her dumbfounded.

"How do you know.."

"Ron told me." Firgures.

"Ginny," She sits down beside me on the bed, "I know you must be upset about all this. You've been taken out of your home and you have to worry about your family constantly, but that's no excuse for the awful things you said to Harry. And..wait, are you writing all this down?" She attempts to lean over me, but I scoot away. She sighs falling away from me, "Look, you really hurt him Ginny. What were you even thinking saying all that to him?"

I glance up at her meeting her worried gaze.

"I..I don't know," I say meekly

"You don't know?" she replies bitterly standing up , "So what you just thought he deserved what you said to him?" I avoid her eyes hesitant of what to say. She starts pacing around our beds, "Good God Ginny he's already been feeling lousy enough with the guilt about Cedric he didn't need to be reminded of what you and your family's been having to go through!" She stops standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry okay." I force myself to look at her, "I really am. It..It's just, Everybody expects me to be completely fine and settled about all this." She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she ask softly, her hands moving from the side of her hips.

"Nobody asked me if I was okay with all this? Moving and everything.." She looks at me sympathetically.

"You still wouldn't have had a choice Ginny. You had to leave, no matter what anyone would've asked you." I sigh knowingly.

"I know, but It'd be nice if someone checked to make sure I was getting along with everything okay. My parents and idiot brothers act like this has no effect on me whatsoever." She nods slowly.

"So everything you said to Harry.."

"I shouldn't have," I say cutting her off, "I just, I've kept pretty much everything to myself and I was finally letting it all out."

"And Harry was the only one available for you to take it _all out_ on." Hermione finishes.

"Well, yes," I answer dumbly. She tilts her head thinking.

"Ginny, how come you were so upset that Harry considered you sort of like a sister?" I froze.

"No reason." She narrows her eyes at me smirking.

"You have got to be kidding!" she exclaims, "This all started because you wanted to be thought of as more than a sister!" I jump off the bed putting my hand over her mouth trying to shush her.

"Would you shut up!" I hissed, "He'll hear you." She pries my hand off her face and pushes me back on the bed with a thud.

"Ginny this is insanity," she states.

"I think it's perfectly logical," I answer stubbornly.

"You let yourself blow up because of one tiny little comment about being like family," she huffs, "How on Earth is that logical?"

"Maybe it's not logical on Earth," I shrug, "Maybe it's logical on Uranus." She slaps me in the face. _Hard._

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I yell.

She shakes her head, "For being a temperamental, over reacting, red-headed witch." I smile.

"Well thank you, I've always thought little of you too Hermione."

"Ginny this is serious," She says solemnly, "You blamed Harry for everything, and you let your anger get the best of you."

I look at her blankly.

She looks at me blankly.

A couple more seconds of looking at each other blankly..

"I have to apologize don't I?" She nods her head repeatedly. Ugh! I hate apologizing it's gives someone else satisfaction of you being wrong and rubbing it right in your face. At least that's how it works with my brothers.

Aha, I have an idea!

"I'll do it in letter." I say triumphantly. Hermione looks at me pathetically.

"But Harry's right down stairs."

"Pig needs the workout."

"He's doing circles around the house as we speak."

"Walking down the stairs burns way to many calories."

"Harry can come up here."

"It's the same with walking up stairs."

"I could always get Fred and George.."

"_No_!" I scream pleadingly. She smiles warmly.

"No one likes to admit it when they're wrong Gin, but trust me it's for the best." I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Then quit copying every word we say in that stupid journal of yours and go apologize!" I gasp pretending to look hurt.

"My journal is not stupid!"

"You're right, the stupidity is coming from the _journalist_ not the journal." I burst into fake tears.

"You're stalling now go." She states pointing toward the door. I reluctantly head for the stairs.

"Ginny," she calls after me.

"What?" I ask turning around.

"The journal?" I blush dumbly.

"Oh right, just let me say goodbye." Hermione raises her eyebrows shaking her head in disapproval.

See you soon my dear sweet journal of mine. I will never

ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever..

"Stalling!"

ever forget you.

July 7th

Outside in tree

Wow, I feel so much better. Harry and I had a really long talk. Want to know the best part? It was blush free:D

Ah! I'm so happy I could ..well I could climb a giant tree get approximately 15 splinters and still be smiling all over. I should probably thank Hermione.

Not that she needs a bigger head than the one she's already got.

Anyway, I feel the need to put down exactly what happened between Harry and I. You should know what happened before I go off and tell Hermione.

Hm, maybe I am becoming a bit obsessive over this whole journal thing.

Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

Earlier this morning..

Stupid Hermione, I can apologize and write in my journal at the same time!

She should've just let me keep the darn thing, I think while walking cautiously down the stairs. I softly tip-toe over to the kitchen not wanting to alert any of my brothers, If Ron and Hermione know what happened I'm sure every one else does.

"Ginny dear you missed breakfast?" I jump a little startled by my mothers voice. I turn around to see her washing the dishes.

"Why not just enchant the dish rag to do them itself Mum?" She smiles, "If the muggles can do it so can I," I nod slowly.

"So um, have you seen Harry?"

"He's in the living room talking to Ron and playing wizard's chest I suppose." I bite my lip.

"Thanks," I say turning for the living room.

Well this should be interesting..

(A/N: I'll finish this entry tomorrow. Please review!)


	8. I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's

**Emerald and Topaz eyes****-Thanks for the review. Gives cookie.**

**SecretWorld****- Again, you're awesome. Gives cookie**

**Lea Marie****-Thanks for the review. Gives cookie. ****I wish I could get a beta. My Grandpa refuses to get a new computer though. It's a freaking Windows 98!!**

_Well this should be interesting.._

"Do you want me to put her in her place mate? I know she's my sister and all but she's being a real..."

"No Ron, it's fine. Really," Harry cuts in.

"Are you sure?"

I quietly listen behind the living room doorway. They were talking about me! I took another step toward the door causing the floor to creak.

"Did you hear something?" I recognized Harry ask.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Ron I was wondering.."

"Yeah?"

"Has Ginny ever dealt with what happened in the Chamber." My mouth dropped in shock.

"Wh..What?" Ron stutters. I hear Harry shift in his chair.

"Well, you know. Has she ever talked about what happened?"

"Why do you ask mate?"

Harry's voice gets softer, "She mentioned still having nightmares about it during her little tantrum last night." Tantrum? Oh great make me sound like I'm five. But wait, is Harry's concerned about me? Not that I care..

I don't!

Ron sighs, "She never talks about it. At least not that I know of," he pauses, "We just sort of assumed she was dealing with. I don't think mum and dad wanted push it any further." I was so caught up in listening through the door and Harry being concered, not that I care, I didn't hear anyone come up behind me.

"Might be easier to hear if you use your brothers extendable ears. I hear they work fantastically." I jumped at the voice.

"_Professor Lupin_?" I hissed.

"Not really professor anymore now is it?" I opened my mouth to reply when he placed finger on his lips.

"Shh, I think we've been caught." I narrow my eyes uncertain of what he meant when suddenly the door behind me opened. I turned to see Ron and Harry eyeing at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked laughing nervously, "Can't a girl have a discussion with her former teacher?"

"Interesting place to have a discussion." Ron noted raising his eyebrows. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well you would know all about interesting places to discuss things Wouldn't you Ron? After all you were discussing a certain bushy-haired friend of yours no more than two weeks ago in the _loo_ with mum." Ron blushed scarlet while Harry held back a smirk.

"What do you want?" Ron asked angrily. I looked down to the ground fidgeting with the necklace dad gave me two years ago.

"I was hoping to talk to _Harry_ actually."

"Why, so you can blame him for everything else that goes wrong in your life?" he spat.

"I wanted to apologize." I muttered quickly. Lupin still standing there looked amused.

"She speaks like a record player on fast forward."

"Huh?" Ron and I asked at the same time.

"Ask your father." he sreplies walking away.

"What exactly was that last part?" Harry cut in.

I sighed, "I-said-I-wanted-to-apologize." I answered slowly. Harry nodded as Ron stood there stupidly looking from me to Harry.

"Alone if you don't mind," I hissed in Ron's direction.

"Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen eating Harry." Harry looked confused at his response.

"We just ate breakfast no more than a half an hour ago."

"I know I'm starving!" he exclaimed turning towards the kitchen.

"What a pig." I said staring after him. Harry laughed quietly bringing my attention back towards him. I bit my lip nervously still twirling around my necklace. Harry rubbed his neck taking a couple steps back into the living room.

"Do you want to.." He said gesturing towards the two chairs by the wizards chest board.

"Oh," I stuttered, "Yeah, sure." he smiled taking the seat across from me as I sat down.

"So.." he said slowly.

I gazed down at my feet before replying, "Look, I'm really sorry okay." he nodded in silence. I cocked my head to the side.

"So are we okay?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Do you always answer a question with a _question_?" He leaned back in his chair smirking.

"_Do you_?"

"Fair enough," I laughed softly. He nods towards the board.

"Do you want to play?"

I hesitated to answer, "Sure." We started playing silently for the first ten minutes as my eyes kept darting towards the door.

"Late for something?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh um, no." I stuttered.

"Is it really that bad?" I furrowed my eyebrows taken aback by the question.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Being alone with me," he said raising his eyebrows, "You act like you're about to jump out of your skin." I tucked my hair behind me ear lost for words.

"checkmate," I answered quietly looking down out the board. He shrugged.

"Want to play again?"

"No thanks, I should go."

"Wait," he said right before I was about get up from my chair.

"We never really talked."

I sighed, " Talked about what?"

"Do really blame me for what happened?" I looked away from his emerald eyes.

"Of course not. It's not your fault we had to move. Besides what would the world be like with the golden trio?" I smiled looking back towards him.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh?" I said confused, "Then what were you talking about?" He looked down to the ground hesitantly. I looked away from him once again.

"You meant the about the Chamber," I said quietly. He nodded his head in unison.

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when Malfoy but that journal in my cauldron. It had nothing to do with you." I said reassuringly. we were silent for a minute before Harry looked back up at me.

"Do you really still have nightmares about it though?" I sighed, I knew this was coming.

"Sometimes," I answered dully, "Stupid huh?" Harry looked shocked that I said that.

"No it isn't, It's completely understandable." I laughed sarcastically.

"Since when did you become Dr. Therapist Potter?"

"That did sound rather cheesy didn't it?" he chuckled.

I grinned, "Just a little." His expression became serious again.

"It is understandable though," he paused, " I still have nightmares about what happened in the graveyard."

"Graveyard?" I asked confused.

"During the Tournament last year, with you-know-who and Cedric."

"Oh," I said astonished. Harry looks at me surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I knew," I answered quickly, "I just didn't know it was a graveyard that the porky(sp?) took you to." I shrugged, "I'm the youngest, I rarely get told anything."

"I see," he replies.

"It is understandable for you though, the whole thing with Cedric only happened a couple months ago.."

"So," Harry cut in, "that doesn't matter."

"Please," I replied sarcastically, "Harry I was possessed by Voldemort four years go. I shouldn't have any nightmares, not anymore."

"Your right you shouldn't." I raised eyebrows at him wandering where this was going. "At least you shouldn't if you've dealt with it. Which obviously, you haven't." I folded my arms across my chest.

"And how do you suggest I deal with it exactly?" he leaned over moving the chest pieces back to there original spots.

"Talking about it might help," He replied slowly.

"I thought that was what we were doing?"

"Not really. I have no idea what went on in the Chamber before I got there. Or why you never came to Ron about it. Or why you.."

"okay I get it," I said holding my hand up to stop him from going further. I leaned my head into my hand thinking.

"If I tell you my pathetic eleven year old story, Then you have to do something for me in return."

"It's not path.."

"Don't" I say stopping him.

He sighed, "Okay fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I want to know about your experience in the graveyard." He rubbed his neck thinking. "Come on, " I say suddenly shoving his knee, "It could be good for both of us. Help us _deal_ as you like to put it."

"Okay fine," He agreed holding out his hand. I took it more quickly than I expected ignoring the butterflies in my stomache.

"Deal?" he asked softly.

"_Deal_."

**(A/n: Sorry I didn't finish. This entery took longer than I expected. Please tell me what you think. :D)**


	9. Deal or no deal?

**(Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of a writers block.)**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso---Again thanks for the review. Windows Vista?**

**Aw, I feel bad for you. lol**

**a 1..a 2..a 1 2 34!**

**Yeah I don't really know where that came from.**

**On with the story!**

"_Okay fine," He agreed holding out his hand. I took it more quickly than I expected ignoring the butterflies in my stomache._

"_Deal?" he asked softly._

"_Deal." _

I immediately started having second thoughts after I said that though. What if he thinks my nightmares are stupid? What if he says something to my parents about it? What if he talks to Ron about it? I sighed, I was in _way _over my head.

"Ahem," Harry coughed. It took me a couple seconds to register the fact that I was still clinging his hand. I hurriedly let go and bit my lip trying my best to hold back a blush. Harry looked rather amused. I wasn't sure how long I could stop myself from blushing, I could already feel my cheeks heating up.

_Curse my Weasley red-headed genes! _Suddenly Ron barged through the door with half of mum's blueberry pancakes hanging from his mouth. I was surprisingly thankful, this means I have sometime to think about what I'm going to say to Harry about what went on in the Chamber. I'm not sure if I went to tell him exactly how I felt at the time, I'm sure he's not going to be completely honest about the graveyard right? So there for, I have nothing to feel guilty over if I'm not _completely_ honest.

"Mumwantfftogostodiangonsalleyearly." What an idiot. Harry looks sort of disgusted as well. I really don't understand how they can be best friends. They're complete opposites! Of course Ron and Hermione are completely opposite too yet they're madly in love with each other..

I'll never understand this whole unrequited love thing.

Even though I'm suffereing from it.

I was joking when I wrote that. I don't love Harry.

No really, I don't.

Quit giving me that look! I DO NOT LOVE HARRY POTTER!

"You might want to swallow the pancake before you attempt to talk," Harry answered cutely..uh..I mean sarcastically. To my horror Ron stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth, then he leaned his head back and squeezed sticky syrup in his mouth with the bottle he had in his other hand.

"Gross!" I heard Hermione mutter in the door way. Harry just snorted laughing his bum off. Okay so maybe him and Ron aren't _complete_ opposites. But that still doesn't explain _Hermione_ and _Ron. _

I can see Ron liking Hermione, but the other way around is just revolting!

Ron coughed a little, "I said that Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley early."

"But school doesn't start for another month."

"She wants to get all the good deals on books and everything." I nodded my head slightly.

"Hey Ginny I need help with something," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face, "Can you come up stairs for a minute. I narrowed my eyes a her trying to see what she was thinking.

"Sure.." I said slowly. Then she forcefully grabbed my hand and dragged me towards stairs leaving behind a very confused Harry and Ron. As we retreated for the door I heard Ron mutter, "Woman." under his breath. I turned over towards Hermione blankly before she abruptly scooted me in our room and shut the door. Then she sat down on the bed facing me.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

"So what?" I replied innocently. She grunted in frustration.

"Don't tell me you didn't apologize!" She said angrily getting off the bed. I raised my hands motioning her to sit back down.

"No no, I did."

"Oh," she answered dumbfounded.

I smirked, "You didn't think I would," I accused.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I didn't think you would! You're so stubborn, can you really blame me?"

I shrugged, "I guess not," I said taking a seat on the bed opposite from her. Her eyes eyed my curiously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" you mean besides the fact that I'm completely in love with your bestfriend. Again I have no idea where that came from..

I glanced up from the carpeting meeting her gaze. She looked worried.

"He forgave you didn't he?" I smiled a little.

"Of course he did, he's so noble he'd probably forgive _Voldemort_ if he apologized."

Hermione sighed, "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing really, I mean there's kind of something, but.."

She cut me off, "Ginny you're not making any sense."

I sighed, "We talked a little."

She looked at me confused, "Yeah that's a big problem you there," she replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "We sort of made a type of deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I don't really want to say." She nodded her head knowingly before getting up and taking the spot beside me on the bed.

"Is it something you don't want to do."

"I'm not sure," I said honestly.

"Well you probably should have thought of that _before_ you agreed to do it."

"Thanks Hermione you're loads of help!" I said sarcastically

She inhaled deeply, "Look maybe you could..you know..take the deal back."

"We shook on it."

"So? It's not like you signed some sort of contract."

"I need to think."

"Maybe you should do that more often."

"Oh shove it Hermione!"

She smiled brightly, "If you don't want my help just say so," she answered smirking.

"Okay fine, I don't want you're help," That took her cheesy smile right off her face. I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Well fine," she huffed walking out of the room slamming the door behind her. I frowned slightly, maybe I'll apologize to her later.

Or maybe I won't.

Hey! I had enough apologizing for one day.

Abruptly, I stood up and began pacing around the room until a bird flew by the window catching my eye. I slowly walked towards the shimmering glass and looked outside. The sun was shinning brightly causing my eyes to squint. It seems like ages since I've been outside, Mum's been so overprotective of us leaving the house.

I smiled as I opened the window letting the Sun's rays hit me. Before I even thought about what I was doing I stepped out onto the foot long ledge, grabbed onto the branches and twigs growing on the side of the house and slowly made my way down. I shivered as the wet grass hit my feet. I then glanced around to study my surrounds when I saw the most gigantic tree I've ever seen! I remembered back home how the twins and I always had contests of who could get up a tree the quickest. They always won considering they we're a foot over me. I smirked at the memory before making my way over to the tree and climbed up, it seemed like the perfect place to gather my thoughts. What do you know? I was right!

"Score 1 for Ginny!"

"I didn't know we were playing a game," Somebody called from below me. It was Harry. Of course. I smiled shyly.

"Can I help you?" he smiled back, Oh how that made my heart melt. (Great now I sound like some phony romance novel.)

"Why yes, I'm looking for a young girl about my age, red hair, cute freckles. Seen her?"

"Hmm..I'm not su.. Wait What?" Harry just said I had cute freckles! Which means he thinks something about me is cute, which is almost like thinking I'm cute, which mean he thinks I'm cute!! Ha! Score 2!

Harry looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Don't you _what_ my _what_ I asked you _what _first!" Harry looked away from me shaking his head muttering something about being utterly mad. He then glanced back up me completely lost.

_"What?"_

I sighed, "Oh never mind," I stated in defeat.

Okay so maybe it didn't mean anything when he said that. Maybe my freckles were the _only_ thing he thought was cute about me. Maybe he didn't even think they we're cute! Maybe he just said that because saying, "I'm looking for a girl with ugly freckles," would've been too mean. Maybe..

"You really like writing in that thing don't you?" Harry asked amused. I glanced up confused for a second. I'd almost forgotten he was even there. Which is odd, considering I was writing about him _being_ there. I blushed slightly, he just smiled "Your Mum's been ready to go for to Diagon Alley for the past half hour, we've been looking all over for you."

"Oh," I say dumbfounded, I'd forgotten she wanted to go early.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well are you coming or not?" I swiftly hopped down from the branch. Harry seemed a bit impressed.

"What?"

"Oh..nothing," Harry stuttered.

"Okay," I muttered a little breathless. I looked up over Harry's shoulder and saw Ron heading our way, glancing back into Harry's eyes I realized how close we were. Hm, I don't remember being this close..

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Ron barged in.

"Ginny come on we've got to go! I think Mum's about to alert the ministry that you've been kidnapped or something." I rolled my eyes. She would be dramatic. I walked off to follow Ron when Harry grabbed my shoulder. He started leaning towards me and for a second I thought he would kiss me, but then he just whispered in my ear.

"We'll talk tonight." I immediately knew what he was talking about. Sigh, I'm never shaking hands with the-boy-who-lived again.

"Ginny!!" oops.

"Coming!" I shouted leaving Harry behind. Ow! my hand's cramping up! Must make note to buy enchanted quill In Diagon Alley..

**(AN: I don't know if I like this chapter that well.. Hopefully you think different! So just press that little button down there, you know you want to.)**


	10. Ferrets in Diagon Alley

**Special thanks to Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, pprincessbydawn, reject45, and iluvpuddin, you guys are awesome! Thanks for Reviewing:)**

Bedroom

7:30pm

Well Diagon Alley was interesting..

By that I mean complete and utter chaos!

Everything was perfectly fine until we ran into Malfoy. Stupid Git.

Earlier In Diagon Alley..

"Hermione come on! you can't just freeze me out like this!"

She slammed a book down that she was looking at and walked over to the other side of the store. Can you believe her? That girl has too much bloody pride for her own good! Make one tiny little comment about not needing her help and it's the end of the world!

I silently sighed making my way over to the brooms, there was this gorgeous firebolt I had my eye on..

"In your dreams Weasley.." someone sneered behind me. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Draco. His hair was even more greasier than usual..

I told him that too.

"I..um," Okay maybe I didn't.

He smirked down at me, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shove it Malfoy," Hermione said walking up behind us. Oh she wont talk to me but she'll defend me. I see how it goes. I glared at her as if to say I could handle him myself. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if it isn't the little mud-blood coming to defend her precious Weasel, how sweet," Malfoy hissed. Hermione's lip twitched at the name mud-blood.

I suddenly got a strange burst of courage, "Well if it isn't the little greasy haired ferret shopping with his pathetic excuse for a daddy, how cute," I snarled. Draco and Hermione's eye's widened. I haven't stood up to him like that since the summer before my first year, the day he was making fun of Harry.

I looked down and saw that Draco's fist was clenched, I smirked knowing I got to him.

"I'd watch your mouth Weasley, one word and your entire reputation at Hogwarts would be over." I stumbled back a little, my moment of courage was gone.

"What do you mean?"

Draco just laughed bitterly, "I think you know what I mean Ginny," I winced at the use of my first name. He never calls me Ginny, he has no right to. Hermione realizing I lost all power to stand up for myself stepped in front of me.

"You have no right to threaten her, no one would believe a cockroach like you anyways. Nothing ever comes out of your mouth but lies!" she spat grabbing my arm and hulling me out of the store. Draco followed us out.

He grabbed Hermione's arm spinning her around, "Now now Malfoy don't want to cause a scene do we?"

"You best learn your place you filthy little mud-blood!" He snarled at her. I tugged down at her arm, wanting nothing more than to just get out of there. But Hermione's feet remained still.

Suddenly Draco's attention was turned to something behind us, "Oh look Ginny your hero's here to save the day," he smirked. Hermione and I both turned around to see Harry and Ron walking towards us looking pissed.

"Hands off her Malfoy!" Ron spat shoving Draco's arm off Hermione.

Whoa, when did he get a back bone?

"What's the matter Ron, upset that I got a feel up your girlfriend?" Ron looked like he was ready to pounce. I've never seen him look so furious! I think he would have shouted the killing curse right then and there if it wasn't for Hermione and Harry pulling him back.

Draco just laughed at the scene, "Well isn't this rich! The golden trio and the fourth wheel all looking out for each other! Makes me want to puke!" he sneered. I think he was about leave when he smiled towards Harry. His eyes sparkled with delight, "What's wrong Potter? You look a little worn out? I guess a whole summer of dealing with the guilt of _**killing **_Cedric Diggory will do that to you eh?" Both Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped. I couldn't even bare to look at Harry's face.

Draco hit a sore spot, and he knew it.

For a second it felt like my heart was going to explode with fury! How dare he! Before I even could comprehend what I was doing I walked up and slapped Draco square across the face.

"You little bastard!" I screamed, "Voldemort killed him not Harry! Where do you even think you have the right to.." I stopped short. My eyes blurred as I realized I was crying. I cursed myself silently while forcefully blinking the tears away. Now _wasn't_ the time for pathetic girl hormones to kick in. Before I could open my mouth again to speak I felt myself being shoved to ground. If Ron wasn't furious before he sure was now. Both Harry and Hermione let go of Ron as he walked over to punch Draco out, I smiled to myself Draco actually looked _scared_. Hermione rushed over to me to helped me to my feet. And with in a matter of seconds Draco was on the ground, but not by the hand of Ron's.

"Don't you ever touch her again you hear me!" My mouth opened in utter shock. Did Harry really just do that?

Draco just laid there holding his nose as his blood poured out staining his hands. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but having no clue what to say I shut it again. I felt Harry tug at my sleeve, "Let's go!" he whispered urgently in my ear.

"Just wait 'til my father hears about this!" I heared Draco cry out in the background. The walk away from the scene was a blur, I had so many thoughts rushing in and out of my head I couldn't seem to concentrate. Then, next thing I knew we were all in The Three Broomsticks. Harry still clinging to my sleeve, Ron still looking like he was about to murder some one, and Hermione still sending nervous glances towards all of us.

"Eh ya 'Arry!" Hargrid walked over to us, " How 'ye been?"

"Ha--Hagrid," Harry stuttered with edge still in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my 'Ol pal Marty I did."

"Oh," Harry said quietly before leading us towards a table in the back.

""Eh 'Arry!"

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"You three arigh'?" Three? what am I invisible?!

"Four," Harry and Ron corrected at the same time.

"And yeah were fine," Harry answered back.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid said gruffly walking away. I was dazed as I took my seat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down beside me and started chatting like the incident with Draco never happened.

"Can you believe that pathetic reporter?" Hermione hissed to Harry and Ron, "The-Boy-Who-_lied_? What rubbish!"

"I can't believe people are actually_ believing_ her, " Ron muttered quietly, "Completely mad that women is."

"What do you think Ginny?" Harry whispered toward me. I blinked a couple times before answering.

"Pathetic excuse for a journalist," I replied lamely. Harry just smiled. And it was at that moment I realized that they weren't the golden trio anymore. There'd be no more secret meetings with out me, no more excluding me out of things, I was _one_ of them.

I must say though, the golden foursome sounds rather strange don't you think?

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Did you get your hair cut?" Harry laughed loudly at his bestfriend. Hermione just smiled sweetly.

Something's will never change, and Ron being an idiot was defiantly one of them.

**(A/n: Hope you liked it! I think I'm going to change the rating now since I through some cursing in this chapter. Hey now all you have to do is press the little blue button down there screaming, REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**By the way I have another story started. So go read!)**


	11. Lightning blots and shirtless Harry

**Marianaradcliff gets a whole tray of Mrs. Wesley's home-made Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies!**

**Whitelonewolf gets a puppy!**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso gets a hug!**

**iluvpuddin gets a cup of chocolate puddin!**

**pprincessbydawn gets a crown!**

**And Secret World gets a secret box full of secretly secrets of secrets.**

July 9

Kitchen 

It's early, too early..

Mum is completely unfair!

She said I wasn't allowed to write in this again until school!

Something about spending too much time writing in journal and not enough time on my potions essay..

Well can you blame me? What am I supposed to know about the corntail potion?!

Okay so _maybe _we studied it the last week of school..

Still. Stupid potion if you ask me.

I hear something..

Sweet Merlin it's coming towards the kitchen! What if it's Mum?!

I am _so_ dead.

They're getting closer..

Hide! I need to hide!! Where do I hide?!

They're opening the door!

I'm in the pantry.

Sitting on cans is highly uncomfortable for my bum..

I'm going to try to peek through the crack in the door.

Well the good news is, _it's not Mum._

The bad news is, _it's Harry_.

Crap.

He can _not_ see me like this!

Why?

Well for one I'm in a pantry sitting on cans. Odd predicament don't you think?

And two, I'm wearing red pajama bottoms with golden lightning bolts scattered all over them.

No wait, it gets better.

The bum of my bottoms say _In love with the-boy-who-lived._

Mum got them for me the summer before my first year.

I only kept them because they were comfortable.

In love with the boy-who-lived? _Please.. _

Okay so maybe, just maybe I still have a _slight_ crush on him..

But it's slight..

Almost like it's not even there..

Really_, really _small crush.

Really.

Oh no. This is so bad.

He's sitting down and getting out a book.

A really big book..

Stupid Hermione and her stupid birthday presents!

Okay, okay, don't panic.

After all how long can one person read?

This is horrible! He's been reading for two whole minutes!

I think I'm becoming claustrophobic..

This shelf is too bloody crowded! Stupid cans!!

Okay maybe I can move a little bit and get comfortable..

Oh no!! A can just fell!

Maybe he didn't notice..

"I'll give you 3 seconds to show yourself before I hex you into oblivion."

He noticed.

"One.."

This isn't fair.

"Two.."

I can't come out!

"Thr.."

"Wait!" came my muffled reply. I slowly stumbled off the shelf (My bum feeling completely relieved by the way) and poke my head out the door.

Now Harry's Just standing there staring at me looking completely baffled.

After about five minutes he finally started to speak.

Okay maybe it was only two..

Fine it was one, jeesh!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Well--uh--you see.." Harry raised his eyebrows waiting.

"I was writing in my journal." Harry looked at me as if I'd gone completely mental.

"In a pantry?"

"It's my happy place--thing." He looked at me in disbelief.

"Your happy place is in a 4' by 2' _pantry_."

""Well..yes," I answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He shook his head and moved out his hand trying to open the door all the way. I stiffened, tightly holding onto the handle.

He sighed, "Ginny get out of there, you can write on the kitchen table."

"I'm fine here, _really_," I said through grinding teeth. He reached for the door handle again. My body stood firmly in place.

He smiled letting go and walking back to the table. Hm..

That was way _too_ easy.

"I could always call your mum down here, I'm sure she'd love too see what you're doing in the pantry." he noted sitting down with a smirk.

Prat!!

"You wouldn't.."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked daring me to answer.

"I--" oh crap he's not joking.."Oh fine!" I muttered.

This will end badly.

I sighed taking a deep breath before steeping out.

His eyes widened as he stared at my lightning bolted pants.

"I like lightning storms." What kind of idiot answer is that!

"Really?" he asked amused, "Because I seem to remember Ron telling me how you hate storms, _any_ type of storm."

"Ron's an idiot." Apparently it runs in the family..

How do I get my self in these situations?!

He smiled unconvinced but said nothing more. He then motioned to the chair across from him silently asking for me to sit down.

There's just one problem..

How am I supposed to get over there with out him reading my bum?!!

I can't walk backwards so my backside isn't facing him..

That'd look ridiculous!

Okay so basically I just looked ridiculous. Harry just chuckled at me with a highly amused look on his face.

I glanced down at the table refusing to look at him.

"Ginny."

Oh crud he couldn't have just kept on reading his bloody book could he?

Prat.

I reluctantly glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly did you just walk backwards?"

I really hate him right now..

"Uh--" LIE!! "I was staring at that cupboard over there." I said pointing towards it.

He turned around and then looked back at me completely confused.

"_Why?_" Good question.

"I was just thinking-about--um.." Think Ginny think!! "I was thinking about getting something to eat from it." I said satisfied.

He shrugged, "Then go get something."

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I can't." Nice save. Not!

"Why?" I really wish he'd quit asking that.

"I'm-uh--too tired." Harry leaned back in his chair looking at me strangely.

"You weren't too tired to walk over here and sit down, and you obviously aren't too tired to write in that book"

"Well then I guess I'm just too lazy." He smiled.

"You would be." Ha! I'm free!

"I'll get something, I'm sort of hungry myself, "He answered standing up.

I smiled cheekily, "Okay." He stumbled his way over to the cupboard hastily searching for food. And That's when it hit me.

Harry Potter didn't have a shirt on.

I think I'm going to faint..

How the heck did I miss that earlier?!

Must've been too busy worrying about my pajama bottoms..

Oh he just asked me something..

"I found cookies. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I said dreamily. Harry looked at me oddly, I suppose I sounded a bit like Luna..

"Chocolate or Peanut butter?" I blinked falling out of my trance.

"Both." Harry nodded getting the too trays of cookies out.

"Milk?" He asked quietly. I simply nodded in response.

Ah! My hand is cramping up!! Now might be a good time to try out my enchanted quill..

Where did I put the stupid thing?

Ha! I found it in the pantry.

_Ginny smiled with great achievement when she found me. Harry snorted laughing at her odd behavior. _

"_So.." he stated while taking the seat across from Gin-Gin and handing her a plate of cookies and a small glass of milk. _

"_So.." Ginny replied blushing because she's in love with Harry._

"_Thanks." Harry remarked solemnly. Ginny flinched in confusion._

"_For what?"_

"_For being there for me yesterday." Ginny smiled warmly._

"_I'm the one who should be thanking you, you punched out Malfoy for me!" She exclaimed with great admiration. _

_Harry simply shrugged, "He hurt you," He said as if it explained everything. Harry took a drink before continuing, "I almost didn't think you were going to show up."_

"_Show up?" she asked confused. That happens a lot doesn't it? _

_Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "You forgot?" he accused. Ginny stared at him blankly. Harry sighed, "We were supposed to meet each other tonight.."_

_Ginny eyes widened with remembrance, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry," she muttered after a couple minutes of silence. _

_Harry grinned. Oh how Ginny loves the way he grins. "It's fine," he paused biting in to a cookie, "So who should go first?"_

"_You," Ginny said immediately._

"_Why me?" Harry asked swiflty._

"_This was your idea," Ginny smirked, "It's only fair."_

_Harry leaned back in his chair, "Well I think you should go first." _

_Ginny narrowed her eyes warningly, "What if I don't want to."_

_Harry smiled, "I'll call your Mum and.."_

"_Harry Potter are you using this as blackmail?" she asked completely appalled._

_He shrugged, "It's not my fault you're obsessed with a journal."_

"_I am not obsessed." Ginny cut in._

"_Right. Whatever you say." She glared at him. "Well.."_

"_I--I don't know where to start.." she muttered hopelessly._

_He smiled reassuringly, "Just start from the beginning," he paused patting her shoulder, "When you found the journal that is."_

_She let out a small sigh, "I was in the girls dormitory," she closed her eyes letting her mind flow back through the memory, "all the other first years were unpacking there stuff. They were chatting like I wasn't even there. I was upset," she paused meekly, "I wasn't sure what to say to them or how to start a conversation. Then, before I knew it they left for the Grand Hall with out me. I went to catch up with them when a book fell out a bag. I reached down and examined the cover before flipping through it. When I realized that all the pages were blank I figured that Mum got my a diary as a surprise or something. I was relieved, immediately wanting to get all my feelings on paper, "she stopped sending a quick glance at Harry. His eyes were darkened as he waited for her to continue, "I never got passed the first sentence before the words started sinking through the page. I jumped up startled. When I walked back over to the journal I saw a different handwriting on the paper." Ginny stopped to again look at Harry. "You have to understand that I was in desperate need for companionship at that time Harry. I didn't have any friends and Ron was always off with you and Herm.." _

"_He would've been there for you if you asked him. Honestly Ginny if you wanted friends.."_

"_I didn't agree to this deal to be judged Harry," He closed his mouth abruptly, "I was eleven years old, I was excited that someone, that __**something**__ had taken interest me."_

"_Sorry," He stuttered breathless._

"_Can we--can we just do this later?"_

"_What, why?"_

"_I just--I'm not ready to do this-not now."_

"_Gin I'm sorry that I.."_

"_No," Ginny half-smiled, "It's not about that. I just can't right now, okay?"_

"_Okay." Harry whispered, "We'll wait I guess."_

_Ginny blushed, "Thanks Harry, for everything."_

_Harry grinned, "Cookie?" Ginny smiled taking it from his hand smiling flirtatiously. Harry smiled back taking a quick swig of milk._

_Oh for Pete's sake this is pathetic! These two need to get a move on! Honestly what is it with these humans? Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy. It's not that hard to figure out! Jeesh just snog already! I can't believe I was bought by this dumbfounded girl! I hate teenagers, the whole bloody lot of them! _

_Now that git boy's blushing.. Oh this is ridiculas! And what's he staring at me like that for? Quit reading you prat! Ha! that got him to look away. Great, now that Ginny girl's blushing. What is it with teenagers and blushing?! Ah! Now she's trying to snap me in half! _

_ABUSE! MY OWNERS ABUSING ME! QUICK CALL THE QUILL PATROL!!_

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!)**


	12. In love with the boy who lived

**Disclaimer: I never did this yet so I figured I'd better..**

**I own two dogs, a toothbrush, a cd player, and a bottle of gaterade.**

**Do I own Harry Potter?**

**Psh..I wish.**

_Oh for Pete's sake this is pathetic! These two need to get a move on! Honestly what is it with these humans? Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy. It's not that hard to figure out! Jeesh just snog already! I can't believe I was bought by this dumbfounded girl! I hate teenagers whole bloody lot of them! Now that git boy's blushing.. Oh this is ridiculas! And what's he staring at me like that for? Quit reading you prat! Ha! that got him to look away. Great, now that Ginny girl's blushing. What is it with teenagers and blushing?! Ah! now she's trying to snap me in half! _

_ABUSE! MY OWNERS ABUSING ME! QUICK CALL THE QUILL PATROL!!_

Bedroom

Stupid, stupid, stupid quill!! I'm sending it back to Diagon Alley tomorrow with a _full_ refund!

"Oh that quill is perfect! It's just what you're looking for!" Ha! That's the last time I ever listen to a sales lady again!

I should probably go back and tell you what happened..

Earlier

"Cookie?" I smiled taking the cookie. No NOT flirtatiously! Harry smiled back, taking a quick drink of his milk. Then the next thing I know he's blushing. I narrowed my eyes taken aback. He never blushes. Unless it's about Cho. Ugh, I hate her.

Ahem.

Anyway, curious as to what he was blushing about, I looked down towards his gaze. My eyes widened as I realized that he was blushing about my journal. I started to read when one line stuck out like a firebolt. '_Jeesh just snog..'_

Snog.

Who was supposed to snog?

Me and _Harry?_

I gapped at my journal. I felt heat rising towards my cheeks as I looked back at Harry. He seemed to be debating on being embarrassed or laughing his bum off. Then, like the _idiot_ I am, I stood up chasing the quill outraged at what it wrote. When I finally got a hold of it I snapped the bloody thing in half. Quite proud and satisfied with myself, I calmly walked back over to Harry, taking my seat.

I laughed nervously looking at Harry, "The things quills write these days."

Harry snorted holding his hand over his mouth, he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Noble Git.

"It's not that funny.."

Snicker.

"I don't see what your laughing at."

Chuckle.

"I didn't write it! The bloody quill did!" Not be able to control himself anymore he burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Gin," he said between giggles, "You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than lightning storms this time." I seriously think I stood there with my mouth daggling open for at least five minutes.

"Wh--what?" He laughed again.

"_In Love With The Boy Who Lived!" _He mimicked in a girly voice. I swear I probably looked as red as my hair, if not worse. He smirked at my state of shock. He laughed again before sobering up a bit, "I can't believe they actually sell things that say that!" He said still laughing. I gulped trying to find the write words to say.

"They were from first year!" I managed to squeak out. He raised his eyebrows.

"Haven't grown much then have you Ginny?" he noted.

I rolled my eyes slowly gaining back my composer, "For your information, they were big on me when I first got them. And they're quite comfy, so don't start avoiding me again thinking I've gone back to my stalker-ish ways, because I haven't."

"I never avoided you," he stated matter-of-factly. I gave him a look saying, 'yeah right.' "I didn't," he looked offended, "I thought you were sort of--cute." I nearly choked on my milk. He laughed at my sputtering state.

"You thought me walking around looking like a red tomato, putting my arms in butter dishes, and sending you geeky valentines was.._cute_?"

He shrugged before getting an evil glint in his eye, "So it was you sent that valentine!"

"I might have.." I said quietly. He laughed his stupid bloody laugh.

"I loved the 'his hair is as _black_ as a _black _board' part," he laughed again, "Way to point out the obvious."

"Oh shut it! My skills have improved over the years you know."

He abruptly stopped laughing, "You _still _write poems?"

I shrugged, "Of course I do, It's sort of a hobby for me." He suddenly looked uncomfortable shifting slightly in his seat. I eyed him crossly, "I never said they were poems about _you_."

He glared back, "I never said they were about me either."

And cue awkward silence!

"So--uh--what are they about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The stuffy kind of stuff."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Maybe not to you."

"..Or to anyone else in the world."

"It makes sense to me."

"Then you're abnormal." I stopped stuffing cookies in my mouth and stared at him in disbelief.

"Harry, I don't know if you realize this, but your God father is wanted for murder, you've cheated death numerous times, and to top all that off you're a magical wizard who's out to defeat the evil cockroach know as Voldemort. You _live_, _breath_ and _eat_ abnormality."

"Point taken." I smiled warmly.

"So.." Harry said breaking the tention, "How exactly do you take a cookie _flirtatiously_?"

And the tension's back up.

"That quill is the spawn of idiocy, It hasn't the bloody clue what it's talking..er..writing about."

"Sure Gin..sure.."

I sighed, fiddling with my glass, "It's your turn you know," I stated solemnly. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"You're nightmares."

"No," he said immediately.

"_What?_"

He shrugged, "Just what I said, _No_."

"We had a deal."

"You barely said anything about yours, so why should I tell you mine?"

"At least I attempted, I just wasn't ready yet."

"Then we'll talk when you _are _ready."

He can not get away with this!

"But that's not fair."

He shrugged in a way that implied 'Get over it.' I sighed furiously.

I can not believe he's going to get away with this.

"Is there a problem?" he asked amused.

I glared, "Of course not," I stated standing up and walking towards the door. I stopped before reaching the door way, turning around, "I wouldn't be too eager though, for all you know it might take me _years_ to get ready." I smirked at his confused stated and walked out the door and up to my room.

Where Hermione is currently snoring her brains out.

Well sweet journal of mine I reckon it's time I get some sleep. Writing can be very exhausting. Especially this early in the morning..

Yawn. Well I'm going to bed now.

"BREAKFAST!"

You've got to be bloody kidding me.

**A/n: well there it is. Hope you like! Hey here's a crazy idea how about reviewing and letting me know?**


	13. The secret behind the Corntail Potion

In Loo

Mum took away my journal. It's all Hermione's fault, she ratted me out to Mum!

Some friend, huh?

Now look at me.

I'm locked in the loo writing on toilet paper.

This is what I've been reduced to, So sad.

"Ginny what are you doing?! I have to go!" I think that's Fred, or perhaps it's George.

"Ginny!!" whoever it was wined.

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what?!"

"Girl-ish type things.."

He's snickering..

Why the bloody hell is he snickering?!

Something's happening with the toilet..

It's shaking.

Oh no.

"FRED!!"

Pantry

You know, I didn't _completely _lie when I told Harry this was my happy place-thing. It may be small, but it seems to be the only place I can write with out interruptions. What kind of interruptions? The toilet's exploding with water kind!

Stupid Gits. Apparently that was their 'big project' they were working on a couple days ago.

So now I'm wet, cold, and being tormented with names like _Toilet Women. _Or _The Plunger_! Oh yeah, that's scary.

I can hear my theme song now.

Just wait though, cause I will get them back. I'll wait 'til they least expect it then, WHAM! They'll have spiders crawling out their ears or never ending atomic wedgies..

Hm, atomic wedgies. I like the sound of that.

I hear foot-steps..

"_Ginny?_"

Nervous laugh, "Hey Sirius, How's it going?" He's eyeing me suspiciously.

"I was just getting a can of beans, you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old."

"So your saying you usually lock yourself in pantries with five rolls of toilet paper.."

I bite my lip, "Everybody has their hobbies."

"Right, mind passing me the backed beans?"

"Sure."

"Hey Sirius, Harry wants to.._What are you doing?_"

"Hey Hermione fancy meeting you here.."

"Ginny," she says warningly, "Give me the toilet paper."

"No." Sirius let out a roar of laughter.

"Don't make me get Molly."

"It's mine. It's all Mine!"

"Ginny if you want to pass OWLS this year you're going to have to work extra hard in potions. And obviously, that would require getting your potions essay done."

"And if you ever want the chance to snog my brothers brains out, I suggest you leave me and my toilet paper alone."

"Give me the toilet paper or I'll tell Harry how you keep a witch weekly magazine with him on the cover under your bed." Sirius choked on his beans.

How did she know that?!

"But.."

"Essay! Now!"

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you.."

"Just give me the toilet paper Ginny, "she said exasperated.

"Fine." She smirked knowing she won. Just wait until she wakes up to find here skin turned bright blue! Then we'll see who has the last smirk!

On second thought, last time I attempted to dye something I almost got my head eaten off..

"Ginny!"

"Alright!" Jeesh, she's temperamental.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Corn-tail Potion: 1st Draft_

_Who cares?_

_I don't._

_The Corn-tail Potion: 2nd Draft_

_The corn-tail potion makes corn have a tail. No that can't be right.._

_The corn-tail potion gives the tail a corn.._

_Oh who am I kidding! I haven't the slightest bloody clue what I'm talking about!_

_The Corn-tail Potion: 3rd Draft_

_The corn-tail potion is a potion that serves no meaning in life. It's a stupid potion that Snape (aka the Greasy Haired Git) made up because he really has no bloody clue what he's talking about himself. The Greasy Haired Git probably isn't even qualified to be a teacher. A Hobo maybe, but not a teacher. If this potion does how ever exist I say we poor it on Snape's head and see what happens. Maybe his hair won't be as greasy, maybe he'll grow a third leg, maybe his skin will melt off and he'll die a slow and painful death. But I mustn't give my hopes up._

"Hey sweetie, need any help?"

"No Mum I'm fine."

"What have you got so far?"

"I said I was fine."

"Here let me see.."

"No, Mum!"

Too late.

She's reading it out loud. In front of everyone. Including Professor Snape. Why, oh why did Dumbledore put him in the order?

1, 2, 3..

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Oh-uh, Mum doesn't look to pleased.

"Way too go Gin-Gin!" the twins barked.

"Reminds me of the good old days eh Lupin?" Sirius laughed.

"That it does my friend."

Harry and Ron stared at me in awe. Hermione frowned clearly upset.

And Snape, well..

"Detention Weasley!"

"We're not even in school!"

"To your room Weasley!"

"But.."

"Now!" I didn't need to be told again. I may strongly dislike Snape, but I'm not stupid. He was a former Death Eater for Pete's Sake!

Sigh, I hate Potions.

**(A/n: The last part isn't in a Journal, That was just Ginny's point of view. Anyway hoped you liked it!)**


	14. Happy Birthday

**A/n: I'm going to warn you, there's a little angst in this chapter with Harry and Ginny. But don't worry the **_**will**_** eventually get together. **

August 15

Kitchen

I hate cooking. Most people think I'd love it since my Mum loves it. But, keep a secret, I am _nothing_ like my mother. Complete and total opposites.

She's the peanut butter, I'm the jelly.

She's the pepper, I'm the salt.

Get the picture?

So why am I currently in the kitchen attempting to bake a cake? One word..

Harry Potter.

Well technically that was too words, but whatever. The more important question is why am I writing on the back of the cake recipe? One word..

No it seriously _is_ one word this time.

Mum.

Why Mum?

Because she's the one who wont give me back my bloody journal!! Apparently it was the only punishment she could think of for what happened with my potions essay. Hello?! She could've grounded me instead! But, considering the fact that I don't go anywhere, that probably wouldn't be much of a punishment.

Still.

Taking away my journal is cruel and unusual.

I need my journal, it's like oxygen.

I _need_ it.

Okay, maybe I don't need it _that _bad. But I feel so empty without it!

Just kidding.

Come on guys I'm not that obsessed!

Anyway, back the cake. See, it's Harry's birthday tomorrow and Mum put me in charge of cooking. What in the name of Merlin was she thinking? I haven't the slightest idea.

I mean really, we don't want to poison the poor boy.

I think it's all apart of this cruel and unusual punishment. She knows I despise cooking. Yet what does she do? She makes me cook. But hey, it's all good, I mean how hard can it be right?

When you crack an egg, are the egg _shells_ supposed to go into the cake too?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

I HATE THIS! I look like some zombie house wife! My hair is a wreck and I'm covered in flour.

Come to think of it everything's covered in flour. It like 'winter wonder land' in here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Oh great Harry's here. "Ginny, you look--you look.."

"Like a psycho, killer, house wife? I'm aware." He laughed at me. I spend three hours baking The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Just-Keeps-On-Living, a cake!

And he laughs at me. Prat.

"Harry, unless you want me to slip the corn-tail potion in your cake, I suggest you shut it."

"Speaking of the corn-tail potion, How'd you do on you're essay."

I sighed, "Well when I finally figured out what it was and wrote out a carefully and nicely written paper. I a T."

"A T? You got a _Terrible_?"

"I don't think I was completely forgiven for my earlier drafts."

He smiled, "I that _those _deserved an Outstanding."

"Yeah me too," I laughed. He smiled sitting down. That just made me laugh harder, "You know that chair's covered in flour right?" He jumped up trying to brush all the flour off his bum. Rather amusing sight actually.

"You this is funny?"

"Yes, I do!" I exclaimed keeling over in laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh to hard. For once I think _my _hair's neater than yours. And I have been known to have messy hair."

"Oh shut up!" He smirked.

"So," I said breaking the tension, "Where've you been lately?"

"What do mean?" he asked confused.

"I've barely spoken to you in the past three weeks. Come to think of it, I've barely spoken to Ron and Hermione either, what's going on?"

"Nothing," He said a little too quickly.

I grunted, "I thought we moved past this?"

"Moved past what?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle all stuff about Voldemort too. After-all I _was_ possessed by him."

"No, you can't."

"I can't because you three want let me." He sighed not answering. Looks like I'm getting left out _again._

"Why won't you let me be your friend?"

"You _are_ my friend, Ginny you're being stupid."

"I am not being stupid! Anyone with two eyes can see that there's something going on, why won't you just tell me?" He looked away refusing to meet my gaze, "Talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He shifted standing up, "Are you having nightmares? Is that was this is about?" He ran his hands through his hair nervously, "Then tell me! You promised you would!"

"Well I'm breaking the stupid promise, or deal, or whatever it was okay!"

"You can't do that!"

"Please Ginny, I was never going to tell you about it!" he spat.

"Wh--what?" I can't believe this is happening.

"I only made that deal to get you to talk, that whole thing was about you. I was worried.."

"So you tricked me?"

"I wanted to help.." He whispered.

"Well you didn't."

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, you never even got around to talking about the chamber!"

"It's the principle! Harry I felt special, I thought you trusted me enough to be able to talk to me about that stuff!"

"It's not that I don't trust you.." He added softly.

"No it's not." He looked up confused, "It's that I'll never be good enough for you," I sighed blinking away my tears, "I'll never be good for the Golden Trio will I?"

"Ginny," he begged, "I'm sorry, but I don't need you getting involved with this stuff."

"Harry look around! Does this look like The Burrow to you? I am _already _involved with this stuff!" Suddenly the timer started buzzing, looks like the cake was done. I rolled my eyes. tearing off my oven mitts and throwing them on the flour covered table.

"Happy Birthday." I said bitterly before heading up to my room.

**A/N: In case you're having a little brain fart and have no idea what's going on with Harry.. It's about Voldemort and how Harry thinks he's taking over his mind and such. So if Harry comes off as a little mean in some points, that's why. Oh and again, the last conversation was not written down in a journal or any other form of paper, just her POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bedroom

I now have a semi-replacement for my journal. It's this little box.

Yes that right, a shoe box to be more specific.

Right now it's filled with toilet paper and cake recipes.

What is my new found source of paper?

The back of a birthday wrapper. It's scrap from one of Harry's presents.

Have I mentioned that he's been a complete git lately?

No?

Well he has been.

He marches around the house being Mr.. **Doom** and **Gloom.**

Well, maybe if he talked about the nightmares he'd feel better..

But Oh no! It's all, "I don't want you to get involved with this Ginny." "You're too young for this Ginny." "I was only worried about you Ginny."

Yeah he'll be worried when I give him a good kick in the..

Ahem.

Right, anyway..

I hope he comes crawling back to me begging for forgiveness. I can't believe he lied to me! He's lucky I don't bat-boogey hex him into the next decade! Of course I think what happened at his birthday party might be enough revenge.

For now that is.

Shall I fill you in?

Stupid Scarhead's Birthday Party

Do you know how annoying it is to walk down stairs and find everybody muttering the same exact thing?

Repeatedly.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Sirius"

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Snape."

Ha, Got you! You're too easy..

Honestly, _Snape _telling _Harry _happy birthday? Pshh..

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Fre.."

"I think he gets the point!"

"Good morning to you too Ginny.." Fred, I mean George..whoever the heck they were said!

"Oh yeah it's a lovely morning," I replied with a sarcastic yawn. "So what's for breakfast?"

"It's like one in the afternoon," Ron muttered.

"Oh," I stated. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ron continued, "Mum went ballistic when she came down here and found the _entire kitchen _covered in flour." Fred and George snorted laughing.

"How do you even manage to pour milk in your cereal Gin-Gin?" asked Forge. I rolled my eyes not answering.

"So Ginny where's Harry's cake?" Mum asked stumbling into the room.

"Cake?" oh no. "Um, it's in the kitchen of course.." I stuttered heading for the kitchen. I really, really, _really_ hope Harry took it out of the oven last night!

Did he?

Of course not.

I opened the oven to find a pan full of black ashy mush. Not very appetizing..

I frowned pulling it out of the oven and covering it with a lid. I can make this work to my advantage..

I smirked walking out into the dinning room and putting on a cheesy smile. Harry eyed me suspiciously.

I carefully sat the tray down onto table.

"Well lets eat!" Gred exclaimed tearing the lid of the pan."

"Oh dear.." I heard Mum mumble. Sirius coughed loudly. Remus just looked revolted.

"Uh.." the twins said in unison.

"Are..Are you sure that's the cake?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course it is," I exclaimed still smiling.

"Looks more like fried rat.." Ron whispered in her ear. She nudged his side sharply.

"You don't like it?" I asked giving puppy eyes at Harry. His eyes narrowed, he new something was up.

"I was afraid this would happen," Mum whispered, "No bother I'll just conjure one up."

"I think Harry should try the cake first!" I exclaimed with fake tears in my eyes, "I worked so hard on it!" Harry's jaw dropped a little. The twins however looked pretty amused, they know me well enough to know when I'm faking.

"I'd rather not." Harry grunted. I burst into fake tears sending pleading looks towards Mum.

"Now Harry," dad cut in, "She obviously worked very hard on this, you should at least have a bite lad." Harry looked around the room for help but know one said anything. His jaw clenched as he picked up his fork slicing out a piece of the black ashy mush. I was trying very hard not to laugh. He sent about twenty daggers at me before the black ashy mush even met his lips. Then he leaned in and took a bite.

His face was hilarious! It worse than when he drank that awful medicine in the hospital a few years back. He had a pretty hard time swallowing by the way he looked. Just watching him almost made you want to puke. Of course due to the current situation, I wanted to burst out laughing.

"Well?" I asked sweetly.

"Please," he begged looking at my Mum, "Don't ever ask your daughter to cook for me again." I pretended to give a sad, petty look towards Mum. But on the inside, I was smiling triumphantly.

"We're not all cut out for cooking dear.." she sighed patting my back before conjuring up a new cake. I sighed sadly looking back towards Harry. When I caught his eye I simply winked at him. He returned with a glare.

I should cook for Harry more often.

A couple hours had passed and Hermione seemed to be the only one who had taken any interest in me. She tried to get me to tell her what was going on with me and Harry but I kept my mouth shut. I really didn't feel like telling her how Harry was a stupid noble git who lied to me. Besides, she'd probably end up taking Harry's side anyway.

"Time for presents!" I heard Mum exclaim.

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath. Hermione heard however and sent my a curious glance before walking over and taking a seat next to Ron.

Harry smiled brightly before picking up his first present. Ron got him a book all about quidditch and famous players.

" I bet 10 gallons that he ripped up every page with any information on Krum," Gred whispered.

"Your on," Forge answered back. I laughed at the two.

Next was the twins, though I'm not really sure what it was they got him. But I recall them mentioning something about sneaking it into Dudely's food..

Hermione got him a book. _Go figure._ I don't even think Harry bothered to see what it was about.

I thought Sirius's gift was sweet. It was an album filled with tons of pictures of James, Lilly, Remus, and himself. Some of the pictures even had Peter Pettigrew in them. It was strange looking at the pictures, they were all so young..

Then came my present. I sort of dreaded it. He sent a small smile looking over at me. I was taken aback for a moment, I figured it be weeks before he'd smiled at me again. He was surprised when he opened the box to find only a scroll of papers inside.

Gred whistled, "First the cake and now this." I glared at him and waited for Harry to unravel the papers. When he did he scanned through them and sent a semi-smile my way. Everyone else sent confused glances at each other. But let it go when Harry stuffed papers back into the box and reached for another present.

It was my story, my _whole_ story on everything I could remember about the Chamber. I bet he feels like an idiot now! After last nights little row I almost considered not giving it to him. But it was too late to get him anything else and I had that _planned_ for the past week so I decided to just let him have it.

Unlike some people, Cough-Scarhead-Cough, I actually keep my promises. It didn't go like I wished though, I still hoped that now he would at least come up to me and talk about Cedric, about _everything. _

But he didn't. And I didn't press it. I was after-all just little Ginny Weasely, nothing more. I laugh at myself now for even thinking I might become part of the trio. But hey who knows? There's still Hogwarts. And I have a feeling we're in for an amazing year.

**A/n: Well there it is. And yes I changed the title, and this story **_**is**_** done. But there's going to be a sequel! Review!!**


End file.
